


Surprise! It's a lie!

by Pantaloons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pregnancy Scares, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantaloons/pseuds/Pantaloons
Summary: It wasn’t like he hadn’t considered the possibility of having *sex*. Ouma loved Saihara very much and the other wasn’t scared to express the same feelings.Public or not, Saihara always showered him in love and kisses. From the morning when they meet at the school gate to the evening when they sit on the noisy tram.What would Saihara think of him when he found out things aren’t really what they seem?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What I have written may upset some audiences and I apologise beforehand if the content triggers you in any way. How the characters act in this fic is unacceptable in real life and I do not support it in any way. I am only a mere amateur writer who's writing this as part of a request I have been asked a while back.
> 
> If anything doesn't make sense and isn't well explained, it will more than likely be fixed in the finished piece.

The apartment was cold when he walked inside. The walls were almost as pale as his skin if not more. The yellow light above did not make a difference as the taller began to slip off his shoes. The walk here was a long one but Ouma thought it was worth the trouble, he got to meet his lover again in the flesh and not digitally through a meaningless call on a tiny flashing screen.

Ouma closed the door behind him, allowing his body to be enveloped in the warmth of the light. It had been a long time since the two of them were in Saihara’s apartament, alone. The smaller could instantly see an improvement since their last meeting. Saihara took his advice and actually made the place look nice. The painting of a sunset was no longer crooked and the silver coat hanger stood up straight instead of leaning against the wall. Saihara’s apartament actually looked like a decent place to live in, too bad it was already occupied by someone who didn’t particularly enjoy people’s company.

“Are you alright? You’re oddly quiet..”

The concerned sound of his lover’s voice pulled him back to reality. With a quick nod Ouma removed his shoes and pushed them up against the wall where they settled. “I’m okay, sorry! I just got a bit distracted”

And so their gazes met which made him instantly blush. 

“I like the makeover, it’s a big improvement Saihara-chan!”

Ouma complimented the hallway, the rest of the apartament probably looked much better but pleasantries is not what he was here for. Saihara was always so cold when it came to visits unless they had some kind of purpose. And what is the purpose of this summoning you may ask? Well- Saihara made a kind request after school which Ouma just simply couldn’t ignore- at least not with all the peer pressure he was given.

His heart and mind were all Saihara’s no questions asked but his body? That needed a little bit more persuasion.

“I changed the bed sheets last night, they’re nice and soft just how you like then”

The bluenette smiled and put his hand on Ouma’s shoulder. He offered him a warm, gentle smile. “Come meet me there when you’re ready, I’ll be unpacking my things in the meantime”

That’s right, Ouma asked for some time to *prepare*, he almost forgot about that.

The two boys temporarily parted ways as Ouma made his way to the bathroom. He hesitantly locked the door and walked over to the mirror where he stood still and stared at his reflection. It wasn’t like he hadn’t considered the possibility of having *sex*. Ouma loved Saihara very much and the other wasn’t scared to express the same feelings. Public or not, Saihara always showered him in love and kisses. From the morning when they meet at the school gate to the evening when they sit on the noisy tram. What would Saihara think of him when he found out things aren’t really what they seem?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is a mere plan. I want to rewrite this fic and put more effort into it.

After a splash of cold water on his face Ouma decided that it was *now or never*. This lie of his had gone on for long enough. He knew this day would come eventually but he just couldn’t help but prolong the inevitable. With a deep breath, Ouma left the bathroom only to be met with faint, wet slaps coming from across the hallway. Saihara never wasted any time, huh?

Ouma could only wish that this sexual interaction would end with a simple blow job but he knew Saihara was longing for more. Oh what a disappointment it would be to find something else underneath that wonderful black uniform of his. 

With heavy steps, Ouma walked inside the room, taking his sweet time opening the door. Only a fool wouldn't notice Saihara's hard member, still and steady, standing up high and proudly. Without even looking at him, Ouma could already tell the expression on Saihara's face but his heart.. his heart couldn't take it. Ouma let out a whine and sat down, only to start weeping.

"S-Saihara-chan, I'm so sorry.." Ouma sobbed, clutching onto Saihara's bedsheets. Of course the taller grew instantly concerned. "Ouma-kun? What's wrong? Did you change your mind? We don't *have* to do this if you don't want to!" Saihara's dick said otherwise. It twitched as it begged for his hand to return. 

"No! Of course I want to- I just.. I'm not a real guy" 

Stunned by the words, Saihara's face became drowned in pure horror. What could Ouma possibly mean? His heart dropped to his stomach as his mind lead him to certain conclusions.

Ouma could very clearly tell by the expression on Saihara's face that he was not pleased but there was no going back. Swallowing his pride, Ouma took in a deep breath as he tried to stop his voice from shaking. 

"I'm not a real guy… I'm transgender.. I wanted to tell you for so long but I just- I love you so much Saihara-chan" With clenched fists, Ouma wiped at the tears which refused to stop pouring down his face. The smaller face quickly became engulfed with red but before he could start properly sobbing over his definite loss of Saihara, a firm grip was placed on his shoulders.

"It's okay Ouma-kun, I love you for who you are, your physical appearance makes no difference to me" Saihara smiled. That was a lie, a certain lie but right now he didn't want to deal with this sad sack. Ouma was cute, too cute. He should have known earlier that something was up. 

"I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

His thin, pale fingers curled around the fabric he clutched in his hand. It was soft just as Saihara had said. He was laying down on his back , being able to enjoy the delicate feeling even more now. His chest was bare and the binder that had been holding it back was long removed. All that was left on him now were two pairs of golden eyes who ate up the sight of the godly body. They burned holes into his skin. It was nothing like the loving gaze he was used to but Saihara really didn’t appear too bothered about his first debut. Ouma just hoped he wasn’t doing anything *wrong*.

The two had discussed the topic awhile. With the body of a woman there was now way Saihara could regain the same trust he had previously put into Ouma. This was physical proof that his lover simply couldn’t trust him. If his real sexuality was kept hidden from him for so long, what else was he keeping secret from Saihara? The thought angered the bluenette and turned his eyes into the most boring shade humanly possible.

Saihara tested the waters a while, keeping Ouma still with his heavy weight and arms on his hips. His long fingers dug into the soft flesh, leaving soft marking upon its surface. Proof that Ouma was his and nobody else’s. Even with evidence like that Saihara couldn’t shake off this feeling. What if he was sharing Ouma too?

Leaning into a kiss, Saihara locked both of their lips together and allowed himself to explore the inside of Ouma’s mouth. With their tongues dancing rhythmically and nothing else standing in his way, Saihara let himself grind against Ouma until his member unintentionally slipped inside the other. A shaky gasp left them both and the smaller face only burned brighter.

“I-I’m sorry..”

“You’re killing the mood”

“I’m sorry”

Saihara wiped Ouma’s tears away with one free hand before pulling out only to instantly slam his hips back inside, causing the petite boy to moan. Ouma instantly moved his hands up to block his mouth, such embarrassing sounds.. They don’t sound manly at all. They aren’t very sweet in Saihara’s head but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the feeling of Ouma tightening around him with every sudden move.

And so it had begun. The taller kept Ouma down while he violently thrusted in and out of him, not caring much for his ‘lover’. With every thrust, Ouma realized something changed in Saihara but before he could protest the taller’s movements grew faster and faster and he couldn’t even protest as he felt the thrusts become more and more shallow. 

“God, you feel so good Kichi’!”

“Mmhhfh!-”

With a hand over his mouth it was very difficult to get any point across.

“Ha-ah, I’m so close!”

Hearing those words awoke some kind of strength inside Ouma which allowed him to fight against the other who just announced he was going to cum.

"Just p-pull out, okay?"

But Saihara didn't appear to be listening. He was lost in his own world. 

"Saihara-chan! Pull out!"

And to that Saihara slowed down and looked down at him. 

"What if I don't? Nothing should happen right? Since you're a boy and all!" 

Saihara didn't sound happy, he didn't sound happy at all! Ouma's eyes widened at the realisation that the other had no intention of pulling out of him.

"Sai-"

"I'll ngh- I'll blow my load inside of you, then you will never ah- be disloyal again! Mine all mine!" 

Disloyal? He would never! Never!!-

"Shuichi! Pull out please- I- I can't get pregnant!!"

Realizing that the pleading did not work either, Ouma began to kick his legs in the air as the assault to his womanhood continued.

"Let's talk about it! P-Please!!" Ouma choked on his tears but that was not enough to stop the throbbing inside of him. Few more audible slaps, Saihara came inside with a grunt, blowing his load inside of the wet Ouma who could only cry at the feeling of being filled to the brim. Saihara came twice as usual and he could feel the hot liquids drip down his legs when Saihara pulled out. 

It was safe to say that Saihara's golden eyes no longer held the same warmth as before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction. Tags may change, I might redo this once I'm done. Please go easy on me.


End file.
